Doomed to the Darkness
Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Frontier's Plot, "Doomed to the Darkness" The existence of Kingdom Hearts... The remains of the Keyblade War... The invasion of the Heartless... The goal of the Nobodies... And now... Putting back everything that is connected. Yet. There is another enemy blocking the way. After the defeat of Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII, peace was brought into both Realms of Light and Darkness. But now, after a year without any evil deeds, King Mickey sent a letter to Sora, saying about the torment of the three Keyblade Wielders: Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. And thus starting a new journey to put back everything that is connected. But... Saving them would be a difficult task. King Mickey added at the bottom of the letter, that a new enemy destroyed many worlds and must be stopped. This new enemy... is a number of fifteen world-conquerors from different worlds, forming the name of Dark Moon. Unknowingly, the Dark Moon had already destroyed hundreds of worlds during the past five years from dimension to dimension. If domination is their profession, why destroy worlds? Could they be after Kingdom Hearts? Or maybe after some godly power of sort? No one knows, and those questions were left unknown... After Sora decided to help out, a strange force flowed through their bodies and warped them outside their world, seeing that there were universes collided to each other, forming a vast area of different worlds. The mysterious force that went through, it was the result of the collided universes, and the reason behind it was unknown. Was it a reaction by the universes itself, or maybe someone did it on purpose? Another pack of questions left unanswered. Now, for the other universes, there are worlds connected to each other, Iwatodai and Yasoinaba, where two groups of people, both disbanded, have a special kind of power, called Persona. After the universes collide, a new world was formed between them, the Dark Realm, and its residents, the Demons, started to wreck havoc against those two worlds. This result the regrouping of the two and created an alliance along with a certain someone to fight against the Demons, thus starting the Demon-Persona War. Another world also, the Great Shinobi Nations, has been protecting their world from the Dark Moon since it was formed, as they call the Yamitsuki. It is because some members of the group were residents from that world, so the world itself had business against them. New enemies, new worlds, new troubles, new friends... Will you able to save everything from the wrongdoings of the Dark Moon? Will the worlds return to its normal and peaceful lives? Or will the Dark Moon achieve their unknown goal and be able to destroy all worlds with their hands? It has been thirteen years since the equilibrium between Light and Darkness has been destroyed. Will you finally restore the balance? "...If the balance remains broken, all shall experience the inevitable doom from the chaos of darkness... But do not fear... The light might have a chance against the wrath of darkness..." What will you fight for? What will be your goals and decisions? It is up to you to determine what will happen to the worlds and the whole universe.